


Last Lines

by ohmywhy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywhy/pseuds/ohmywhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><a href="http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com">alittledizzy</a> prompted:</b> Last lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Lines

**Author's Note:**

> A three-sentence fic prompt.

As per tradition, they’re both in their trailer, this time studying their last script together. Darren curls his arm behind Chris’s back, forcefully pushing their bodies closer together. Not that Chris minds, of course. He won’t voice as much, but he loves the intimacy of just them two huddled together on their tiny couch. 

"So," he says quietly, turning in his seat to fully face Darren.

"So…" Darren responds. He gravitates closer to Chris, turning his face and leaning forward to press their foreheads together. 

"You realize these are Kurt’s and Blaine’s last lines, right?" Chris whispers, resting his hand gently on the back of Darren’s neck. His fingers play softly with his untamed curls. Their eyes meet, and Chris sees a brief flicker of confusion etch across Darren’s face. 

"Seriously?" Darren asks, unbelieving. Darren’s hands meet Chris’s hips, and they close the minute space left between their two bodies, slowly pulling Chris even closer, nearly settling him on Darren’s lap. "I thought Kurt and Blaine were in another scene."

"They are," Chris clarifies, "but they don’t speak. This is it right here." Chris quickly pulls his face away from Darren’s and collects his script from the end table. As he folds back the page, he shows Darren what he’s referring to. "After this, no more Kurt. No more Blaine."

"Wow," Darren replies, and his eyes go a little wide with shock. He takes the script from Chris, silently poring over it, as Chris reads beside him. With a few silent minutes, Chris lets Darren absorb this sudden end, so he’s caught by surprise when Darren turns to him again, inquiring lightly yet seriously, "But there is more Chris and Darren, right?" 

At first, he’s confused. “Wait, wh-” He begins, but when he realizes, he laughs, covering his mouth with his hand, and shakes his head at himself. “Oh yeah, absolutely!” He replies nonchalantly, although he’s well aware of the question’s implication. “I was confused for a minute there. I was like, ‘Who the hell are Chris and Darren? How do I not know those characters?’” Darren laughs too, burying his nose in Chris’s neck.

Finally, with all humor gone, Chris responds. “But yes…” With his index finger, he turns Darren’s face up to look at him. Then, he briefly presses his lips against Darren’s, their lips smacking quietly as they pull apart. “There is  _so_  much more Chris and Darren left.” 

"Then, I’m okay." Darren nods. "I’m happy." He softly kisses Chris again, loosely wrapping his arms around Chris’s torso. "I will miss them, though." 

"Honestly, me too." 


End file.
